


Welcome Home

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-21
Updated: 2005-05-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin comes home from LA.Tiny drabble. Takes place in S5. Possible spoiler





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

He comes back from Hollywood and opens the door of the loft. He leaves his suitcases and bags just inside the door as he slides it closed and comes up into the bedroom. 

I'm in bed, not being able to sleep, as it had been since he left. Of course I'll never tell him that. 

I look up at him, his blonde hair is a beacon in the dark. He pulls off his shirt and jeans and crawls under the covers that I had pulled back for him. 

He wraps his arms around my bare torso and sighs, while I revel in the undeniable, sweet smell that is him. That is mine. 

He buries his head in my neck. 

"I'm back." Justin breathes.

"Welcome home, Sunshine."


End file.
